1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved material for use in a canopy, and in particular, to such a material with improved radiation blocking characteristics for use in a juvenile product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional juvenile products include such items as playyards, strollers, bassinets, car seats, walkers, and non-moving entertainment devices. Some juvenile products are even convertible between several functions (e.g, a car seat and a carrying bassinet). Conventional juvenile products are often adapted for convenient outdoor use, and the child (or infant) is often exposed to outdoor elements, including sunlight, heat, and other radiations such as ultraviolet (UV) light and infrared (IR) light.
As is known, children are often very sensitive to the outdoor elements, and must be protected therefrom. In particular, children are often very sensitive to sunlight, UV radiation (which can result in sunburn), and IR radiation (which, in conjunction with the ambient temperature, can overheat the child). Of course, because these sensitivities are well known, the parents or caregivers must constantly monitor the child's status and condition.
Conventional techniques to protect the child have included moving the child under cover, or covering the juvenile product with a cotton fabric canopy. However, these conventional techniques suffer from several disadvantages. Oftentimes, it is not convenient to move the child under cover. Additionally, many conventional cotton canopies are very thin and do not substantially block the light from passing through. Furthermore, conventional cotton canopies do not adequately block UV radiation and/or IR radiation. Although not generally recommended, it has been reported that some parents or caregivers have placed towels or other objects over the juvenile product in an attempt to provide protection for the child. As can be expected, this approach suffers from many additional difficulties, including inadequate ventilation, inconvenient use and storage, and ineffectiveness. As can be seen, these deficiencies and inadequacies often limit the usefulness and convenience of the juvenile product by limiting the extent and conditions of its appropriate use.